The Standard Potter Betrothal Contract
by Marc the Unruly
Summary: It's the end of 1st term during Harry's 8th year, Harry is tormented by feelings he doesn't understand as he watches Hermione with Ron. Lyric Llama Challenge from the Harmony & Co. 18 Facebook group. H/Hr fic. Molly, Ron & Ginny Weasley bashing. Rated M for language. Thanks to Slytherinsal and Madie080802 for their help on the story. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is part of a Lyric Llama challenge from the harmony & Co 18+ Facebook group. It's an excellent community that I highly recommend if you enjoy Harmony stories.

This fic was inspired by the lyrics "_I cannot go to the ocean, I cannot drive the streets at night, I cannot wake up in the morning with you on my mind. So you're gone and I'm haunted and I bet you are just fine. Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?"_ from the song, Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.

8th year fic. H/Hr fic. Molly, Ron & Ginny Weasley bashing.

* * *

Harry's face was an expressionless mask as he sat on the Hogwarts Express heading to London for Christmas. He kept a a slight smile that deflected comments that might otherwise have been made.

Across from him, a giggly Hermione looked adoringly at her boyfriend Ron and pecked him on the lips. Beside him, Ginny was attempting to engage him in conversation. This endeavor was meeting with as much success as all her previous attempts since they returned to Hogwarts, which was to say none at all. Harry's answers tended to be mono-syllables at best.

Ginny actually had a better idea of why that was than Harry, but it didn't mean she would stop trying. Harry hadn't asked her out again after Riddle had been defeated, but she was certain she could change his mind since the minor obstacle in her way had been removed.

Harry's thoughts turned back to the summer past. After the battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had been dating briefly until they had one argument too many. Not wanting to be alone in Grimmauld Place, Harry had gone and stayed with Hermione and her parents Dan and Emma. His memories of that time were a little hazy, but he knew he had enjoyed himself immensely. He had grown even closer to Hermione. He had been planning on asking her out, but that had never seemed to happen. Then they went to the Burrow together for a few days and suddenly Hermione was with Ron.

Harry had had to leave and go back to Grimmauld Place, despite repeated attempts by Molly and Ginny to keep him there. He had been haunted by thoughts of Hermione and the time that they had spent together in the summer ever since. It seemed like a half-remembered dream that had turned into a nightmare. He thought to himself '_She's fine…How could she find it so easy to walk right in to my heart and then walk right back out.'_ But Harry didn't begrudge her this, he truly wanted her to be happy. Even if it was at the expense of his own happiness.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever to Harry, they reached King's Cross.

Hermione kissed Ron goodbye and just before he left with his family, he handed Hermione a package that Molly have given him. "Here Hermione, this is like the advert calendar you told me about. I want you to eat one of the chocolates every day and think of me."

Hermione grabbed him in one of her patented Hermi-hugs™ and kissed him again. '_I am so lucky to have such a thoughtful boyfriend,' _she gushed mentally. She looked at Harry, who was refusing, again, Molly's offer to stay with the Weasleys for Christmas.

She went over to him and was about to hug him when he reached out his hand to shake hers. Automatically, she took his hand as he said. "See you in a couple of weeks." With that he turned and walked away, avoiding Ginny who tried to hug him as well. She didn't see Ron smirking behind her as the Weasley's left using the Floo to get back to Devon.

Hermione was stunned and hurt. How could Harry be so cold and formal with her? She always hugged him, well she hadn't since she had started going out with her wonderful boyfriend, but still. Confused, she turned to her parents who looked surprised as well.

"Hermione, did you have a fight with Harry?" queried her mother.

"No mum, I don't understand. I mean I know Ron and I haven't spent as much time with him since we got together, but we haven't fought."

Her mother sighed. "Maybe he's just finding it hard to adjust to the changed relationship. I must say I was surprised when you wrote that you were seeing Ron. I don't know why, but I expected it to be Harry."

Hermione frowned, "but Ron is just so wonderful!"

Emma laughed, "Far be it for me to stand in the way of young love!"

Hermione blushed. "Mum!" she exclaimed as they departed the station. Dan, walking behind, frowned as well. He wasn't sure why, but a feeling nagged at him that Harry would be a better choice, a choice that part of him thought had already been made.

* * *

Hermione arrived back home and immediately unpacked with a wave of her wand. It was so nice being able to magic at home now that she was of age!

She took the chocolates Ron had given her down to the kitchen to store them in a cupboard. Her mother looked at her disapprovingly. "Hermione, you know the rules in this house, no sweets."

Hermione flushed slightly, "It's only one a day."

Emma simply raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked down and thought. "How about I cut them into eighths and only have two over the two weeks?"

Emma nodded. "Thanks mum!" enthused Hermione.

* * *

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place and dumped his bags in the entry way. He looked f at the chocolates Ginny had given him and tossed them in the bin. He trudged into the library and slumped down in a chair as he remembered time spent sitting there chatting with Hermione. Eventually he put his head in his hands and wept.

* * *

Hermione and her parents had spent an enjoyable morning having a leisurely breakfast after opening their presents. Harry had sent her a gift voucher for Flourish and Botts. She was again puzzled and a little hurt. Harry's gifts were normally perfect, something that she really liked, but would never buy for herself. This just seemed so… impersonal. Ron's gift had been some Bertie Botts every flavored beans, which had irritated her as she had told Ron about her parents views on sweets. That had gotten her thinking and she couldn't work out why she had been doing Ron's homework for him. She also frowned about Ron distracting her from her studies, insisting on kissing her whenever Harry appeared. It was only now that she noticed that was when it was happening.

Dan turned to the other two in the house and said, "Why don't we look at the video we shot over the summer? I haven't looked at the camera since you left to go to the Burrow. I had the footage moved to DVD, but we haven't seen it yet."

Emma smiled, "I seem to remember you saying you had something to embarrass Hermione with. We will make hot chocolate if you get the DVD set up."

A few minutes later Hermione was following her mother into the front room when her mother stopped abruptly and gasped. Worried about the cause of this behaviour, Hermione stepped around her mother and stopped as well as her hot chocolate slipped out of her suddenly nerveless fingers.

There, on the screen, was video of her in a bikini passionately kissing Harry by the pool… and she didn't remember it at all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Revelations

A/N: This fic was inspired by the lyrics "_I cannot go to the ocean, I cannot drive the streets at night, I cannot wake up in the morning with you on my mind. So you're gone and I'm haunted and I bet you are just fine. Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?"_ from the song, Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.

* * *

Hermione's mind raced as her body froze. She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. Her mind raced back over the last four months, sifting, analyzing and reaching conclusions. She quickly realized what must have happened, the question was who and she had a pretty good idea about that.

She very quickly got very angry to the point that the room started to shake slightly. "Hermione," asked her mother in a shaky voice, "what's going on? Why can't I remember that?"

Hermione immediately calmed down as she sensed her mother's need for her to be strong, although her mind continued to race. She replied in an equally shaky voice, "I think we've been obliviated."

"Oblivi-what?" queried her father.

"Obliviated, someone has removed some of our memories." Replied Hermione as she sat down on the sofa.

"WHAT!" hissed her father. "Who would do such a thing?"

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Harry obviously doesn't remember this either. That makes the most likely candidate… Ron or his family. I think they may have potioned me as well."

Suddenly Hermione's heart sank. "Oh no… Harry! He must have been obliviated as well. If he hasn't been potioned and I don't think he has, then he must feel awful."

"But why?" Asked her mother confused.

"Looking at that video and knowing him like I do, he's in love with me and I him. He doesn't understand why and has had to watch me with Ron the last several months."

She then raced into the kitchen and grabbed the chocolates that Ron had given her. She cast a charm on them and when they glowed blue and purple, her face paled before turning red with rage. "A love potion and a confounding potion! That bastard, I'll kill him." Hissed Hermione before she burst into tears. "Oh Harry! What has been done to us."

With that, she gathered happy thoughts and cast a messenger Patronus. The glowing otter looked up at her and she gave it the message, her voice breaking as she did, and sent it off.

* * *

Harry was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't bothered getting out of bed, since he didn't feel any desire to at all. He hadn't shaved and had barely eaten for days since he didn't need to keep up a facade here. He was, to put not too fine a point on it, a mess.

His thoughts were dark and drifting and he was considering whether to return to Hogwarts after Christmas as he was finding being there absolute torture.

This was the scene that Hermione's Patronus burst into. The otter jumped on the bed and stared at him from a range of about a foot. He then heard Hermione's voice.

"_Harry, please come to my house. I need… I need to tell you some things. Please come quickly, oh gods Harry, I'm so sorry. Please- Help me- Please come quickly!"_

Hermione sounded like she was almost crying and in spite of everything that had happened, Harry would never ignore her, especially in a situation like this. He jumped out of bed, grabbing his wand as he did so. He cast a cleaning charm on himself and called. "Winky, I need some clothes!"

Winky popped in and was startled to see the urgency in her master's actions, an urgency she hadn't seen since the end of the war. She clicked her fingers and Harry was dressed. "Thanks Winky. Hermione needs me."

With a twist, he apparated out of the house and appeared in Hermione's parents shed. Opening the shed, he raced to the back door and went inside into the kitchen.

"Hermione!" he called. A bushy-haired missile raced into the kitchen and wrapped herself around him and started sobbing and babbling what sounded like apologies.

Automatically Harry's arms went around her and he started rubbing her back and soothing her. Even though he was worried, he couldn't help noticing how natural it felt to hold her.

Hermione's parents walked in looking grim. Dan looked at Harry and nodded. Harry looked at him quizzically.

"Harry," asked Dan, "is there a way to make sure we all remain relatively calm?"

"Winky, 4 calming potions please."

A few seconds later Winky popped in and handed him the 4 vials, she looked concerned but left anyway.

After they had all taken the potion, they moved back into the living room and sat down, Hermione refusing to let go of Harry.

After a couple of minutes, the calming draughts had worked their magic and she finally let go.

"Harry…" said Hermione in a voice that was still trembling somewhat.

At this point Dan interrupted, it pained him to see his daughter this upset, but he at least had a little distance and perspective. "Hermione, let me." She nodded with a look of relief and snuggled herself into Harry again, seeking comfort from his presence.

"Harry, we are going to show you some video footage that we shot during the summer when you were staying here. I think it is very likely that it will upset you as much as it has upset us. I should point out that _none_ of the 3 of us remember what you are about to see. Please bear that in mind."

With that, Dan started the video. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock as he saw the footage of Hermione and himself hugging, kissing and generally behaving as a _very_ close couple.

"We only saw this less than an hour ago," said Dan grimly, "We contacted you pretty much straight away."

After his initial shock, Harry's mind began to process. "We've been obliviated, but who…_why_?"

Here, Hermione pulled back from Harry and looked him in the eye, a grim expression on her face. "The chocolates that Molly handed to Ron to give to me? They had love and confundus potions in them. Because of the house rules about sweets, I've only had a tiny amount." She said, her anger almost overriding the calming draft.

Harry gaped, stunned by the news. His face then set in a grim line and his eyes unfocussed as he processed the information. The happy but vague memories of the summer, going to the Weasleys and Hermione suddenly being with Ron. Ginny trying her hardest to get him interested in her. The smirks on Ron and Ginny's faces when they thought he wasn't watching, it all added up.

Harry turned back to Hermione, now understanding why it felt so natural to hold her. He looked back to Hermione and asked. "What do you want to do?"

Hermione's face darkened, _"_What do I want to do? Simple, I want _revenge_!" she hissed.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews and likes are my only payment so please review. It helps make me a better author.


	3. 3 Hell hath no fury as a woman suborned

Harry nodded, "It's definitely Molly, Ron and Ginny, but what about the rest?"

Hermione now put her brain into gear. "We need to prove it's them. It looks like them, but we need to be sure. We also need to get ourselves checked out."

"St Mungos?" Asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head, "The staff are almost all pure-bloods, they would never treat mum and dad."

Harry thought for a second. "Gringotts then."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Harry explained, "When you were 'otherwise occupied' at the Burrow," he said delicately. "I went to Gringotts and sorted things out. They were horrified a member of staff had betrayed us, regardless of the circumstances. They also consider a horcrux a crime against magic. I paid for the repairs and we're OK with them. If anything, they consider they owe us a boon."

Hermione flushed at being reminded of her time with Ron and started to get angry again. Harry interrupted before she really got going. "Hermione, we just finished killing Riddle and they stole some of our past from us and they tried to steal our future. We don't get mad, we get even." he said levelly.

Hermione looked up, surprised at quite how accurately harry had read her state. She was a little surprised at his attitude, but simply nodded.

"When do you want to go to Gringotts?" She asked.

To answer her question, Harry simply stood up.

"Now?" asked Hermione a little surprised.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "The goblins don't celebrate Christmas, they will be open. I want to know what's going on."

Hermione nodded, "Agreed."

She turned to her parents, "are you ok with this?"

Her parents looked at each other then nodded. "We want to know what's going on as well." Added her mother.

Soon they were dressed for the weather outside and Hermione grabbed her mother and Harry grabbed Dan and they apparated to Diagon Alley near Gringotts. As they walked up the steps, the Goblin guards both slammed their right fist onto the left breast on their armor. Harry returned the gesture and nodded to the guards.

Hermione just looked at Harry. He explained in a somewhat embarrassed tone. "It's a salute and a sign of respect. I told them about the Basilisk."

Soon they were all sitting in the office of the Potter account manager, Bloodfist. Harry bowed and the others followed suit. "May your enemies tremble at the utterance of your name." Harry said.

"May your vaults fill to overflowing." Replied Bloodfist.

With that they all sat down and the account manager inquired, "What can Gringotts do for you today?"

"We need to be checked for obliviations, compulsions and potions." Said Harry in a serious voice.

Bloodfist frowned. "You have reason to suspect this?"

Harry nodded and explained what they had discovered.

When Hermione produced the chocolates, Bloodfist waved his hand over them and scowled when they glowed. He looked up at Hermione and said. "Goblins mate for life, these potions can force us to be with someone not of our choosing. If it's consummated, we can never have another. These are anathema to us."

Hermione blushed, "we didn't go that far."

Bloodfist relaxed slightly. "Let us get you all checked and see what we find."

In the Goblins medical clinic, the presence of Amortentia and a confounding potion were verified in Hermione. Harry held her and comforted her again upon that revelation. It was one thing to suspect and another to have it confirmed. They were now only in trace amounts and it was decided the unpleasant side effects of a purging potion were not warranted.

A human curse-breaker was called and confirmed the presence of obliviations.

"Can you tell who performed them? Was it Bill Weasley?"

The curse breaker shook his head, a little surprised that they suspected Bill. "It's reminiscent of Bill's style, but it's far too sloppy to be his work. They are poorly done; I suspect they would start to break down in a couple of months even if nothing was done and soon you would have total recall."

Hermione parsed what he had said and looked up sharply, "does that mean you can remove the blocks?"

The curse breaker nodded, "When they are this poorly done, yes I can."

He turned to the goblin healer, "Can they have another calming draft?" The goblin healer shook her head, "It's too soon after the last one."

The curse breaker turned to the four, "do you want to wait until you can have a fresh calming draft? This could be a little rough."

Hermione shook her head, "I want to know now."

The curse breaker shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, your call."

He then pointed his wand at Hermione. "Memorias restituere."

Hermione's face went slack for a few moments as a stream of memories flashed through her minds eye. Harry and her spending time together, studying, walking, talking growing closer, becoming a couple until eventually…

FLASHBACK 1

Harry had apparated them to the Forest of Dean where they were walking around a ridiculously picturesque lake.

"You know Hermione, it was in this forest last year that I finally realized how much you mean to me." Said Harry, looking into her eyes. I realized that Ginny is just a fan-girl. You were the one who was always with me, always believed in me. I started to understand when we were alone together that you were all I needed in my life. Even then I didn't fully understand it."

Hermione smiled at him, the feeling of love threatening to overwhelm her. Softly she asked, "why didn't you say something?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to wait until it was all over, then you kissed Ron." Here, his face twitched into an unhappy frown briefly before softening again. "I wanted you to be happy, if that was with Ron, then so be it." Here his face quirked into a grin. "I can't say I was unhappy that you split up."

"Is that why you came to Australia with me to find my parents when Ron wouldn't?" She asked.

"Yes, I wanted to spend time with you Hermione, but it was also to help and support you. I knew it was going to be tough for you." Here, Hermione hugged him, reveling in the felling of closeness and warmth from him.

"You dad told me he and your mum appreciated how much I supported you when I spoke to him yesterday."

Hermione hadn't been aware of that, "What did you talk about?" She asked.

Harry smiled, "I'll tell you in a minute, I just wanted to make you aware that my feelings for you aren't new."

Here Hermione smiled, "I think I first started having feelings for you when you saved me from the troll. I just buried them because I didn't know how you felt."

Here Harry shrugged again. "I don't think I was able to feel love properly until after the Horcrux was gone from me. I certainly didn't know what my feelings were until then."

"Anyway, I liked this setting for what I wanted to say." He said, sweeping his right arm around to show the beautiful lake (A/N www picfair com / pics / 06597023-mallards-pike-lake).

At the same time, he pulled out a small box from his left pocket. Opening it, he revealed his mother's engagement ring. "Hermione, I love you, I want you with me always. Will you marry me?"

Her heart leapt. "YES!" she screamed.

FLASHBACK 2

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were down at the swimming hole behind the Burrow. They had decided to leave telling anyone about the engagement until they were back at Hogwarts and insulated somewhat from the media frenzy that was sure to occur.

Harry and Hermione were sitting cuddling when she heard Ginny's voice behind them. "STUPEFY!"

Harry and Hermione woke up bound and without their wands. Standing in front of them were Ron and Ginny.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry confused.

"Taking what's mine!" said the smirking Ginny. "With Hermione out the way, you'll need someone to comfort you," she said maliciously. "Potions are a wonderful thing."

Harry shook his head, "That won't work, you know Gringotts will check me before I get married."

Ginny smiled viciously. "Oh, we won't potion you, just the mud-blood. When you get married, being head of an Ancient and Noble house, you would be checked for spells and potions. You'll still be in love with her, but you won't understand why. You'll turn to someone else for comfort and I'll be there. After we are married, Ron will have access to your money and I will have all the fame we deserve. Besides, you need a pure-blood wife to make you socially acceptable. As to how we will get away with it? After my first year, we asked Bill and he taught us a very useful spell." With that, her want came up. "OBLIVIATE!"

END FLASHBACK

Hermione screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!"

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter, last chapter coming up. Reviews and likes are my only payment so please review. It helps make me a better author.


	4. Letting the inner Slytherin out to play

A/N My thanks to Slytherinsal for the suggestion on how they get revenge on the Weasleys. Also, go read hers and Madie0800802's work, I enjoy them a lot and you likely will to. Kudos to anyone who gets _both_ the Pratchett references. :)

EDIT: 20 Feb 2020 Smoothed out a bit and fixed some typos.

* * *

Previously

_Hermione screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!"_

* * *

Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him and she fell into his arms sobbing.

After a few minutes, she calmed down. "What? What happened?" asked Harry.

Although better, Hermione still didn't feel she could explain it all in her current state. "Have him un-obliviate you and we will tell mum and dad together."

The process was repeated on Harry with Hermione holding him in her arms when the spell was cast. Hermione felt Harry's entire body go rigid before he started shaking with barely controlled rage. This time, Hermione soothed Harry.

When he had calmed down, the process was repeated on the Grangers. They explained that all that had happened was Ginny and Ron had arrived and, not saying a word, obliviated them and left.

Hermione was checked again by the healer who explained that Hermione's latest bout of anger had burnt the last of the potions out of her system.

With that, they returned to Bloodfist's office and he produced the goblin version of a projection Pensieve. Hermione extracted her memories of the engagement and the scene at the swimming hole. Hermione's parents were happy to have seen the engagement that they had previously only heard about and absolutely furious after viewing the memory of the obliviations.

Emma hissed, "I want them charged, I want them to pay!"

Bloodfist sighed. "In theory, that should happen. But in practice? Purebloods potioning a muggleborn? The most they would get is a slap on the wrist."

"But Harry and Hermione were engaged!"

Bloodfist shrugged, "a muggle tradition. If you had a betrothal contract it would be a different story. They could be charged with line theft, but without a betrothal contract you are unlikely to get very far."

Hermione frowned "We didn't want to use one. I read the standard Potter betrothal contract. The terms are downright feudal, the women are treated as little more than chattel! And the penalties are horrendous if it involves the head of house. It was awful-." Hermione suddenly stopped, her eyes widening before she produced a smile of such malevolence that if any of the involved Weasleys had seen it, they would have run gibbering for the hills.

Hermione looked back at her audience and said with a voice full of evil glee. "I believe I have come up a plan that will get them killed, or worse… expelled."

Harry gave a wry grin at the reference to their first year at Hogwarts, but said. "Expelled doesn't seem that bad."

"Oh, it wouldn't be too bad for us, But the Weasleys... I'm not talking about expelled from Hogwarts this time," said Hermione, the malevolent smile getting wider. "Let me explain. We are going to give them what they want. Well, what they _think_ they want. What we are going to do is…"

As Hermione explained more, Harry, the Grangers and Bloodfist began to smile more and more.

* * *

The partially rebuilt Burrow was its normal warm happy self on the morning of Christmas eve. There was a roaring fire in the lounge room and Molly, Ginny and Ron were sitting talking while all the others were all at work before finishing up for Christmas.

"Ron," asked Molly, "Have you sent Hermione the chocolates yet? The calendar will only last until tomorrow and we need to make sure she stays on the potions." She needed to discuss this while the others were out as no-one else in the family knew about what they were doing. None of the others would have allowed it had they known.

Ron nodded and then scowled. "How much longer do I have to stay with the mudblood? I want a proper pureblood girl."

Molly sighed, Ron had been complaining about the same thing for weeks. Slightly exasperated she replied. "I've told you before, once Ginny is married to Harry and we have access to the Potter fortune. Then you can dump her and we will find you a nice girl from an old pureblood family. You will just have to wait."

"She won't even do more than kiss me," grumbled Ron.

Ginny broke in at this point. "You know her daily dose would last anyone else a week. Any more and she will collapse. We can't risk Harry finding out."

Ron grumbled agreement, he didn't like it, but he understood. Besides, it meant all his assignments were getting done for him which gave him more time for chess, talking about Quidditch and working out which of the purebloods at Hogwarts he wanted. He figured between being seen as a war hero and the Potter money, he could have whoever he wanted. He would have to ask Ginny to persuade Harry to buy the Chudley Cannons for him. He leaned back, hands clasped behind his head and smiled, life was going to completely change for him soon.

Shortly after, Arthur home arrived with Percy, both having left work early as it was Christmas eve. The twin's shop was still open and they were selling merchandise at a frenetic pace. Charlie was arriving Christmas morning as he hadn't been able to get much time off from the Dragon Preserve. Despite the fact that they were obviously in love, Molly still had reservations about Bill and Fleur being together. Reservations that Fleur's Veela nature had allowed her to pick up on. As a result, while they would be over for Christmas lunch, Bill and Fleur tended to minimize the time they spent at the Burrow.

After greeting had been exchanged, everyone sat down for a pre-dinner chat. Soon there was a tapping at the Window, and an enormous great grey owl with a Gringotts medallion on its chest flew in and landed on the table in front of Arthur. As soon as Arthur had taken the message, the regal bird, after a look of apparent disdain, flew straight out of the window again. Puzzled as to why he was receiving a letter from Gringotts, he quickly opened it and scanned the short letter."

"What is it Arthur?" asked a curious Molly.

"It's from Bloodfist, the Potter account manager. He's asked that we come to the bank on boxing day at 11:00am for a meeting. He wants you, me, Ginny and Ron. Harry will be there as well. I wonder what it's about?"

Inside Molly, Ginny and Ron where all yelling for joy, certain that their plans were coming to fruition. They tried to remain outwardly calm, but only partially succeeded. "Well," said a somewhat smug sounding Molly. "I guess we had better go there and find out."

Arthur nodded, curious about why the other three seemed somewhat excited by the idea. They decided, at Molly's prompting, to not discuss it with anyone until after the meeting.

* * *

After an enjoyable Christmas that was filled with anticipation, admittedly for different reasons, all the parties assembled in a Gringotts conference room. For the Weasleys, Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Row all took seats on one side of the large conference table having entered through a door that was flanked by two Goblin guards. Bloodfist was sitting at the head of the table.

Arthur greeted Bloodfist in friendly fashion while the other three simply nodded, trying to hide their dislike of the Goblins. Ron was a little nervous, despite the letter having said there would be no issues over the break-in.

Harry walked in and greeted Bloodfist and Arthur warmly before sitting on the other side of the table. He hid a smirk as he looked at the other three Weasleys and smiled. There were another 3 empty chairs next to Harry as he sat next to Bloodfist who was at the head of the table.

"Thank you for coming," said Bloodfist. "Although I called the meeting, I did so at the request of Lord Potter. So I will ask that he takeover for now. Lord Potter?" he asked as he looked at Harry.

"Right," said Harry brightly, looking as if he was a couple of coffees ahead of everyone else. "I had a bit of an epiphany before Christmas. It caused me to think about everything that's happened over the last seven years; particularly what, and more especially who, is really important to me. I had my eyes opened about who truly has my best interests at heart. It was a bit of a shock I must admit."

"Arthur, you have always been a great friend to me and I thank you for it." Arthur nodded and smiled.

"There are also three other people in this room that I realise only have my best interests at heart. They have shown me true care and affection and they include the girl I love more than life itself."

Ginny's heart leapt. '_Yes! I finally got you away from that mudblood bitch.'_ She thought as she started to get out of the chair to sit next to Harry. Harry raised his hand, palm out in a stop gesture while looking at Ginny. "I'll spend time with the love of my life later. Please just sit until the formalities are completed."

Ginny nodded, the sooner the parchment work was done, the sooner she got her hands on the Potter money and Harry's fame.

Harry smiled at her and said. "Don't worry Gin', my eyes have been well and truly opened and you are soon going to get the rewards you so richly deserve."

Ginny beamed radiantly and said faux demurely. "Thank you Harry."

Harry just made a dismissive gesture with his hand and said somewhat gleefully, "don't thank me yet, wait until you see what happens."He then turned to the goblin. "Bloodfist, if you would?"

Bloodfist nodded and turned to the assembled Weasleys. "Since Lord Potter is head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, we will be using a betrothal contract. In this case, the standard Potter betrothal contract. I have already prepared it ready for signature. It is however a complex document and I would recommend that you consult your own solicitor before you sign it. It fact, Lord Potter has offered to pay any costs incurred by you in getting it checked."

Molly interrupted, "I'm sure that won't be necessary. Harry, this is the standard Potter contract?"

Harry nodded, "Yes it's exactly the same contract language that has been used for several generations. Of course the names have changed," he joked.

The others smiled and Arthur relaxed, but still started reading through the parchment, much to the annoyance of his wife. "Arthur, don't bother with that!" She smiled at Harry, "Harry's a nice young man who always does what's right."

Harry replied, "Thank you, Molly. I certainly always try to do what's right." He then looked at Arthur, "Before you ask, don't worry about a dowry, I don't need it. I will always make sure my wife's family is looked after."

Arthur looked down at the parchment and looked up at Harry and Bloodfist. "There are options here talking about non-binding and magically binding. What's the difference?"

Bloodfist replied, "if it is signed with a blood quill, then it is magically binding and its provisions are automatically enforced by magic itself. As head of House Weasley, if you sign it, it is enforced on all members of your family. It also can't ever be dissolved, unless of course the terms are broken."

Molly's eyes gleamed at the thought of there being no way out of the contract for Harry. She turned to Arthur. "Sign it with a blood quill."

Arthur protested. "That's a serious undertaking. I think we should discuss it with Bill at least. He's knowledgeable about such things."

Ginny, Ron and Molly all looked eager and told him. "Just sign it!" Arthur sighed, when Molly got like this, there was no moving her. He turned to Bloodfist and said in a resigned tone. "Can I have a blood quill please?"

Bloodfist nodded and said "Certainly. Could you please also sign this parchment saying that you acknowledge that you have declined getting independent legal advice."

Arthur nodded and signed both documents with the blood quill, wincing slightly at the sting of the quill cutting into him. As soon as he had finished, the wound headed immediately.

Bloodfist passed the contract to Harry and he signed it happily. Looking at Molly, Ron and Ginny he gave an evil grin. "I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of this meeting as much as I do, although I doubt you will."

He turned to Arthur. "Arthur, you've always been good to me and I apologise in advance if this causes you pain, but it was the only way to get justice."

Harry turned to Bloodfist, "can you drop the charms?" Bloodfist nodded and waved his hand. The disillusionment and silencing charms dropped and Hermione and her parents appeared in the chairs next to Harry, smiling broadly.

Molly shrieked "What is going on!" as Ginny and Ron paled when they saw the look of absolute hatred on Hermione and Harry's faces.

Bloodfist snapped his fingers and a projection Pensieve appeared on the table. "All will become clear." He said, and with a wave of his hand, the Pensieve started projecting a scene above its surface. After everything had been displayed, including the scene at the pond, Arthur turned to his family, quivering in anger. "How could you," he hissed.

Molly had never seen Arthur like this before and tried to smile weakly and said "Arthur dear, I can explain-"

"I don't want to hear it! _Nothing_ you could say would excuse what you have been a party to," he snapped before turning to Ron and Ginny. "As for you two." He stopped and shook his head. He then turned to Bloodfist and bowed. "Honored goblin, may I use my wand to conduct family business?" Molly paled further while Ginny and Ron just looked confused.

Bloodfist nodded, "you may, but there is other business we must attend to first." He picked up the Potter betrothal contract and flipped through several pages before stopping and smiling evilly at the three Weasleys, at least they hoped it was a smile. "Ah yes, section 43, let me read this to you."

"_If the bride to be or any member of the betrothed's family use or attempt to use any magical spells, potions or devices to influence the heir or head of the House of Potter or any other person that may be affianced to them at any point in time prior to the wedding then they shall be deemed to be in violation of the contract. The contract shall be declared null and void and the violators shall be judged. If the contract is magically bound then they shall be judged by magic, otherwise by Goblin law. This clause shall be retrospective."_ Bloodfist turned to Harry. "Lord Potter?"

Harry nodded and turned to Hermione, "Anything to say before I start?"

Hermione glared at the three next to Arthur. "At first, I wanted to kill all three of you for what you put Harry thpough, but this way you get to regret your crimes for a _long_ time. A mundane author once said, '_Evil begins when you begin to treat people as things._' You are all evil and I only wish I could make you suffer more, but what's about to happen will have to do." She turned to Harry and nodded.

Harry looked at the three. Ginny chose that point to speak up, "But Harry, you said you loved me more than life itself. You can't do this." She pleaded.

Harry smiled coldly, "What makes you think I meant you? I didn't mention you by name, Ginevra. As to who I love more than life itself?" Here he turned to Hermione, taking her hand he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "That would be Hermione." Hermione then repeated the gesture with Harry's hand. It was obviously an intimate moment between two people very much in love.

Ron and Molly merely went red while Ginny burst out. "THAT MUDBLOOD BITCH DOESN-" with a wave of his hand, Bloodfist silenced her. "Lord Potter, please continue."

He nodded to the goblin. "Thank you Bloodfist. If I may?" he asked holding the end of his wand. Bloodfist simply nodded.

Harry smoothly drew his wand and held it pointing up as he looked at the three Weasleys in turn. "Molly Prewitt Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley. I believe you to be in violation of a magically binding contract. I call on Lady Magic to judge you. May I be judged if I accuse you falsely. So mote it be!"

With that, a fluorescent greenish yellow-purple flash erupted from Harry's wand and surrounded the three Weasleys who all looked fearful as they all knew they were guilty. After a few seconds, the glow surrounding them flashed an angry red which froze them as if by a petrification spell. Their wands floated up from their pockets and hovered in front of them before being burned to ash as they watched helplessly. The glow then entered their bodies and all three cried out as a sickly dark grey-green energy was pulled from each of them to hang in front of them. The fluorescent greenish yellow-purple glow became visible again and appeared to purify the energy to a brilliant white, which then flashed into Harry and Hermione who glowed white briefly. The Weasleys were then released and slumped down, weeping.

"Did what I think happened just happen?" queried Arthur. Bloodfist just nodded, "I have only heard of this before, but Lady Magic just stripped them of their magic. That magic was tainted by their actions, so it was purified and given to Lord Potter and his fiancé. They and any descendants will never have magical children. They are not even squibs, they are now muggles." The weeping from the three grew louder.

Harry started, "But I didn't do this to get more-."

Arthur quickly held up his hand and said in a serious voice that brooked no argument. "We all know that's not why you did this Harry, but one does not refuse a gift from Lady Magic."

Harry just looked at Arthur for several seconds before he nodded and slowly sat back. Hermione squeezed his hand and slowly he relaxed.

"What will happen to them?"

"The ministry will help them to learn how to survive in the muggle world for a few months and they will then be treated as refugees from a backward English-speaking country." Said Arthur. "But before that," He turned and raised an eyebrow at Bloodfist who nodded. Arthur drew and raised his wand. "Molly Prewitt Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley. For acts unbecoming of members of this house, I cast you out of House Weasley. So mote it be!" A flash of light signified magic's acceptance of his decree. All three looked at him in horror before fainting.

Harry turned to Bloodfist who re-enervated the three.

Harry looked at the three subdued and miserable ex-Weasleys. "You know, as part of Hermione's and my wedding celebrations, I was going to give your family a million galleons to thank you for everything. Properly invested, none of you would ever had to work a day in your lives if you didn't want to."

All three looked in horror as they realized what their actions had cost them.

Arthur looked at Harry and shook his head. "Thank you, but I won't accept it, not after what has happened."

Harry nodded, "OK, but any Weasley children will go to whatever school they want on me. No arguments."

Arthur just smiled gently and nodded.

* * *

Epilogue

Molly, Ginny and Ron ended up in a poor area in the north of England and failed to make any friends due to their attitudes. They remained poor and on benefits for the rest of their lives and remained bitter and unhappy knowing what could have been theirs. Arthur left his remaining children to each make their own decisions, but the rest of the Weasleys only sent the three small presents at Christmas. Otherwise they refused to have any contact with them.

Harry and Hermione took to heart the old saying that _'the best revenge is simply to get on with your life'_. They had a small wedding with their friends around them, Luna reporting the event in The Quibbler in an edition that sold out 5 normal print runs.

There was no backlash against the pair over what had happened. The couple were too well liked for any other result. Harry became a stay at home dad to their four children who were all as powerful as their parents.

Hermione went into politics and eventually became Minister of Magic for many years, with Harry supporting her in the Wizengamot. Under her leadership, with other countries taking their cue from Britain, magical society became much more egalitarian and entered a golden age.

In her later years, she pushed for the dropping of the statute of secrecy when mundane science managed to isolate and quantify what magic was, thus removing the need for secrecy. Magicals were then able to assist the mundane world with practical applications of the 'newly found' science, kick starting the use of magic to assist normal lives.

The End

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews and likes are my only payment so please review. It helps make me a better author.


End file.
